


Recalcitrant

by varenoea2



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varenoea2/pseuds/varenoea2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or stroppy. Whichever you like. Anyway. A bit sick and a bit sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recalcitrant

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or the location where the story takes place. All of these belong to Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn. This is a piece of fan fiction, written solely for fun, and no financial profit is being made.

As soon as the big, fancy doors of the hotel elevator close behind the two of them, Murdoc creeps up close to 2D.

“Guess what.” He grabs 2D from behind and grinds his hips against 2D’s butt. “I couldn’t find a groupie.”

“There were three queuing up for you”, says 2D, because he likes to contradict.

“Are you kidding me? One was fucking ugly, the next had herpes, and the third has a voice like a band-saw!”

That has never stopped Murdoc before, and 2D knows it. When a girl has a voice like a band-saw, Murdoc just turns up a Barry White record to an ear-splitting volume and fucks her anyway.

“So, face-ache –it’s gonna have to be your arse again tonight”, he growls into 2D’s ear.

“Okay.” 2D doesn’t mind. Not at all. In fact, he likes this habit very much. But he won’t say that he does. Oh no. Murdoc would only let it get to his head, and his head is big enough has it is.

And Murdoc never says that he likes their arrangement either. It’s just that he keeps getting pickier and pickier about the groupies every week, that’s all.

The elevator goes “bing”, and when the door slide open, the two stand apart again.

 

It's a long corridor, and on the way 2D's thoughts drift back to two weeks ago. He got Murdoc a pocket pussy and gave it to him without comment.

The look in Murdoc's eyes cut 2D to the bottom of his soul. So distraught, and filled with pain.

Murdoc threw the thing out of the tour bus window, pushed 2D into the toilet and quietly fucked him beyond the point of limping. But it was okay. All 2D needed to see was that look.

 

2D never says he likes it, but he does like it very much. He whimpers and grunts a lot. Murdoc ought to hear it when it hurts, but that won’t stop either of them, and it’s fine.

He supposes he must be a masochist. It shocked him when he found out that there’s such a strong word for what he likes, but there it is, no matter what you call it.

Murdoc rolls his hips forward again and again, and 2D enjoys every second of it, every little sting and every push into his insides. Now and then he whimpers – with pleasure, with pain, or with both.

“Shut yer face, Stu”, growls Murdoc, gasping between pushes. “Stop complaining.” Gentle bite on the back of 2D’s neck. “Your arse is my pussy. My… ugh… cute little pussy that I can have any time I like. Little pussy that… oh… loves me. You _love_ this, right?”

2D won’t be reduced to a wobbling bit of jelly so easily. Oh no. “So?”

The bill comes in the form of a particularly vicious push. 2D cries out. But it’s all good. He expected this.

“Sweet Satan, you’re pretty. Hah. So pretty and so tight. Still. After all that… urgh… I do to you.”

2D thinks that Murdoc talks a lot of bullshit today, but he likes it, and his dick likes it even more. His hips want to move, and he fights it by biting the pillow and clawing the mattress, his whole body stiff like a board. He won’t move. He won’t admit a thing.

“Oh… gawd, I wish I could get you pregnant”, Murdoc growls. “That’d… uh… be some lovely children.”

 _What the FUCK?!_ , screams one part of 2D. The other comes immediately into the bedsheets in one golden, glorious final chord.

He should worry. He’s a sicker fuck than he always thought. The things he gets off on! Pregnant, indeed!

But when Murdoc pulls out of his arse, and lets 2D’s hips sink into the mattress, and the hot spunk runs down the inside of his buttocks, going nowhere… 2D feels a little sad that guys can’t get pregnant. Any stupid groupie can do it. But when Murdoc would like to make those lovely babies with 2D, they can’t get anywhere.

 _It’s prolly for the best,_ he thinks and sighs. He has that much insight – none of them is parent material. At all.

“I’ll go have a shower”, says Murdoc. “Are you coming?”

2D nods, but doesn’t get up yet. Murdoc gives him a long, strange, thoughtful look.

“Huh?” asks 2D.

“Nothing”, says Murdoc and flashes a quick smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

And 2D sighs, gets up and follows Murdoc into the shower.


End file.
